


HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN WINCHESTER!

by sweetondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetondean/pseuds/sweetondean
Summary: It's Dean's birthday....just another day, right?





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN WINCHESTER!

Dean signed the motel guest book, before hesitating over the date column. He looked up at the disinterested man sitting behind the desk, picking his teeth with a match.

“Hey, what’s the date?”, Dean asked. 

“24th”, the man muttered, briefly removing the match from his mouth. 

Dean’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly, before he looked down and jotted the date on the page.

He grabbed the key off the desk counter, “Thanks”, he said to the man, who’d now turned his attention to cleaning his nails with the same match he’d been using on his teeth.

“Checkout’s eleven”, the man said without looking up. 

 

Dean opened the car door and slid into the driver’s seat, starting up his Baby. She roared to life with a hearty, thrumming rumble. Without looking, Dean tossed the hotel key into his brother’s lap.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked, head down, still focused on whatever he was reading on his phone.

“Yep”, Dean answered, pulling away from the motel reception. “Let’s just get this done. Where am I going?”

Sam glanced at his brother, “Turn left out of here, the house should only be about 10 minutes away.”

“Awesome”. Dean put his foot down, laying a bit of unnecessary rubber as he sped out of the motel driveway into the traffic. 

 

The brothers got back to the motel about 9pm, walking into their room and dropping their bags to the floor with a thud.

Dean flopped back onto one of the beds groaning, subconsciously putting his hand to his forehead. 

“You need me to look at that?” Sam asked, indicating the cut bleeding above Dean’s right eye. 

“It’s nothing”, Dean said willing his body to sit back up. It issued an even bigger groan of protest.

“Shifter clocked you good”, Sam said, smirking a little at his brother.

“Yeah well”, Dean mumbled as he headed towards the bathroom, “I ain’t as fast as I used to be.”

Sam laughed. “I’ll go get us some food”, he said grabbing the car keys, “Be back in 10.”

Dean put his hand up with a backwards wave as he closed the bathroom door behind him. 

 

Dean stared at himself in the mirror. Sam was right, the shifter clocked him good. He was gunna have to tape that one up. Maybe even do a stitch or two. He sighed and splashed water on his face before looking back at the mirror. 

“39”, he breathed out. “Fuck”. 

It was Dean’s birthday. 

He stripped off his sweaty, bloodied clothes and stepped into the shower. 

“39”, he thought again, as the warm water flowed over his body and soothed the latest pangs of pain. He never thought he’d live this long. Even with all the resurrections. Most days some part of him ached like an s.o.b., but that’s what you get when you’ve spent your life being thrown into walls by the supernatural. He’d been shot, stabbed, gouged every which way, died more times than he bothered counting, been a vampire, a demon, geesh, he’d even been a ghost for a bit. He’d been to heaven, hell, purgatory and a couple of places in between. Frankly, he deserved a freakin’ damn medal for even making it to 39!

A few years ago, he’d be pissed that he was still breathing. But things have changed, and Dean has changed with them. Somewhere along the line, Dean became okay with living. He became okay with his life, his job. Him and Sam had found peace in their relationship, they’d found a home, and though their family was currently thrown to the wind, they were out there, and they’ll get ‘em back. Sam and him, they’ll get ‘em back. Life’s not as bad as it could be, even though it’s mostly like wading through shit. 39, it ain’t that bad.

 

Dean finished taping up his wound, pulled on track pants and a clean t-shirt and shoved his dirty clothes in his duffle. He grabbed a beer from the cooler and flicked on the TV, Indiana Jones was running towards a seaplane. 

“Hey, must be my birthday!” Dean chuckled at his own bad joke and dropped on the couch just as Sam opened the door. “What you get?” Dean bellowed without turning around.

“Burgers, stay there I’ll bring ‘em over” Sam said. 

Dean put his feet on the table and had another swig of his beer. “Indiana Jones”, he said, pointing at the TV without turning around.

“Cool”, Sam said, walking over to Dean. He gently placed a slice of pie with a candle in it on the table. 

Dean slid his feet back off the table and onto the floor. He sat forward and stared at the pie, a solitary candle burning above it. “What’s this?” he managed to stammer.

“Happy birthday, Dean” 

“Since when do we do birthdays?” Dean grumbled, trying his best to hide the lump growing in his throat.

“I dunno. Since today. Just shut up and blow out the damn candle before it burns the pie”. Sam put on his best bitch face to cover the other face that was threatening to break his cool. 

Dean looked up, “Thanks, Sammy”, he said, taking a deep breath and blowing out the tiny flame.

“You’re welcome”, Sam said, trying his best to sound casual. He grabbed the pie off the table. “I’ll get the burgers; you can have the pie later”.

Dean just nodded. 

 

“Hey”, Sam said, making Dean jump as he handed Dean his burger and dropped on the couch beside him, “Did you make a wish?”

Dean looked at his little brother for a moment…. then took a big bite of his burger. “Yeah,” he said through a mouthful of food, “That you’d get a damn haircut.”

“Ha ha” Sam said, rolling his eyes, “Turn up the TV birthday boy”. 

Dean grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. The brothers sat in silence, eating burgers and watching one of their favourite movies. 

Dean didn’t need to make a wish, he thought, right here, was pretty much all he needed. 

THE END

 

Happy birthday, Dean. I’ll love you ‘til the end of time - Amy (aka sweetondean)


End file.
